


Under the City’s Moonlight

by leaspirine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, murven au, raven centric, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaspirine/pseuds/leaspirine
Summary: Raven moves from dear old Arkadia to a whole other city, New York. Everything there is different, but at least she has her best friend, Clarke by her side.She told herself she was going to move on with her life and start being serious about work. And not let anything stop or distract her from making her dreams happen. Well thats until she meets him, Murphy.She doesn’t know much people here, she doesn’t know the city very well and she certainly doesn’t know him but all of that is about to change.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin (minor), John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln (minor), murven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Under the City’s Moonlight

* * *

Saying goodbye to her friends from Arkadia was certainly not the easiest thing she had to do, but Raven knew she was going to see them again when she’ll visit, this is what kept her from crying at the airport. She spent the whole flight thinking about what this meant for her, how her life was about about to change, _hopefully for the better_ , she thought. She chose to move because she needed change, she knew she couldn’t stay in her hometown where the bad memories where constantly reminded to her. She couldn’t stay and she wouldn’t, even if most of her friends were here, Sinclair was here and her mom was here, not that _that_ mattered ´cause she has a complicated relationship with her mother. She couldn’t stay in the place where she had her accident, with Finn as her neighbor and her alcoholic mother any longer, so she flew, she got away from home and went to New York.

Clarke has been living there for three years and even though she was visiting Raven and everyone else from Arkadia 4 or 3 times a year, Raven still missed her so much. This is part of the reason why Raven chose New York, Clarke is her best friend, and it didn’t matter that she was the other woman, the one Finn had cheated on Raven with, she was a good person and Raven knew she needed to be close to her, to actually live near her.

She kind of lost herself these past three years without her best friend by her side, started drinking more than she should, having several one-night stands and even took a long break from work which is unusual for Raven. She was slightly turning into her mother and she absolutely hated it. But she refused to let that happen, Raven knew she had to get her life back on track otherwise she was never gonna forgive herself, and escaping from home seemed like a good start, now she just had to figure out the rest.

Clarke was waiting for her at the airport with Bellamy, her boyfriend which Raven had met several times already as well as his sister Octavia. She likes the Blakes, they’re amazing people and Raven thinks Bellamy’s a good person for Clarke. She actually thinks they’re perfect for each other and is really happy her best friend has found someone she can trust and truly be herself with. Somehow some part of her is jealous of what they have, she finds herself wondering if she’ll ever get that, _god im pathetic,_ she thinks as she walks through the arrivals and spots Clarke and Bellamy, now walking towards them. 

”Hi!” Clarke says pulling her into a tigh hug. ”Hey Clarke!“ Raven pulls out of the hug and turn to Bellamy ”Hey Bellamy“ giving him a quick hug.

Bellamy gives her a smile ”Hey Raven! How was the flight?”

”It was fine except for this kid that kept crying his eyes out ugh” Raven replies with exhaustion in her voice. Clarke’s face stiffened a bit at the mention of kids and Raven couldn’t help but notice something was weird.

”Whats wrong?” she asked turning to Clarke.

”Nothing. Lets go get your luggages!” Clarke’s reply was way too fast to be casual so Raven knew something was up but she decided to let it go for now, mostly because they were still at the airport.

They picked up Raven’s luggages and drove to Clarke’s apartment. The keys to the apartment Raven rented will be given to her in three days or so, so she will be staying at Clarke’s in the meantime. It was noon by the time Raven landed so they decided to get lunch and Clarke wanted to show Raven around the neighborhood as well as the city in itself, Manhattan _is_ beautiful but damn it’s huge and crowded, and she expected it to be but still it shocks her. Going from a town as small as Arkadia to literally one of the biggest and most crowded city in the world was not a smart move, but it was bold and bold is just what Raven needs right now.

Clarke’s apartment is nice, it’s big for a New York flat, has a spare bedroom and all which is fortunate for Raven since she won’t have to sleep on the couch. They spent most of the day, and evening, catching up on their lives. Clarke’s work was going great, she’s been working at the hospital for as long as she’d moved here and she couldn’t love it more. Raven told Clarke about their friends back in Arkadia, Clarke’s mom, Abby who still lived there who Raven got to see a couple times and how hard it was to say goodbye to Sinclair who’s been such a good mentor and really like a dad for her. 

Bellamy had to go to work so it was just the two of them, Clarke and Raven, like the old days when they were in Clarke’s bedroom.

”Okay...Now that he’s gone, we’re having a surprise party tomorrow night for Bell’s birthday at a pub called _The Grounder!_ A bunch of our friends will be there as well as Octavia, you know her! Anyway, you’re coming right?” Clarke told Raven enthusiastically.

”Of course! I’ll have to get a present tho but thats fine. I didn’t even know it was his birthday, damn” Raven replied.

”Cool thanks! Don’t worry i’ll show you someplace you can find him something nice, he doesn’t really care that much about presents anyways.” Clarke smiled slightly at her friend. ”Oh! do you want something to drink? or to eat? or anything else like, are you cold? it’s fall it’s starting to get a little chilly here” Clarke said in a hurry getting up from the couch and rushing in the kitchen to get two glasses of iced tea.

”No I’m fine, chill Clarkie, whats the matter?” Raven replied quite concerned but Clarke didn’t say anything in return when she got back from the kitchen, putting their drinks on the living room table. ”Seriously Clarke what’s up? you’ve been acting kind of weird all day!”.

”Nothing it’s just...” Clarke sighed ”I think I’m pregnant”. Raven’s eyes widened but she didn’t have time to say anything because Clarke kept talking ”and I haven’t told Bell”.

”What? Wh-Why?” Raven asked Clarke, she couldn’t believe her best friend was pregnant, well _possibly_ pregnant.

”Well I- I’m scared, I have no idea how he’s going to react I mean we’ve only been dating for 2 years and a half!” Clarke told Raven with worry in her voice.

”And? It doesn’t matter how long you’ve been together for Clarke, Bellamy loves you and you love him! And if you want my opinion, you being pregnant is a great birthday present!” she paused and gave Clarke a smile before continuing ”Once you’re sure about it, I really think you should tell him Clarke...God I can’t believe you might pregnant” She said almost tearing up and pulling Clarke into a hug.

* * *

She went shopping for Bellamy’s present the next day and decided to get him an Arctic Monkeys vinyl since it’s his favorite band. Then it was almost time for the surprise party so she got ready, of course Clarke had planned a whole romantic evening for her and Bellamy before getting to the party so Raven helped Clarke get ready earlier this evening. She arrived at the bar and met Clarke’s and Bellamy’s friends. She knew Octavia already, having met her several times when Clarke brought her and Bellamy to Arkadia while she was visiting, but she didn’t know any of their other friends.

”Raven! Hi!” Octavia welcomed her with a hug as soon as she saw her and then introduced her to the others. ”Guys, this is Raven. Raven this is Lincoln my boyfriend, Monty, Harper, Jasper and Maya!” Octavia introduced them all.

”Hi!” Raven gave all of them a smile and they greeted her back. They all seemed really nice and as she started to make small conversations with them it confirmed that she was right, they were all very nice and she got why Clarke was friends with those people. 

A few minutes later, Clarke and Bellamy entered the pub. Raven could see Bellamy wasn’t so surprised but he still acted like he was. Everyone gave their presents to him, and to Raven’s relief, he really liked the vinyl she got him. They were all talking and celebrating when some guy entered and walked towards them.

”Hey! Sorry I’m late I got stuck at work” he told Bellamy and Clarke with embarrassment in his voice all while giving them an apology look.

”It’s okay man!” Bellamy told him. He took a seat next to Jasper and ordered a drink.

”Oh, Raven this is Murphy by the way!” Clarke suddenly remembered to introduce them since they didn’t know each other. Murphy smirked at her and greeted her and she greeted him back.

”His real name is John, but don’t call him that or else he’ll murder you” Jasper told Raven, rolling his eyes.

Raven raised her eyebrows, turning towards Murphy “noted”. She offered him a smile but Murphy was shaking his head, narrowing his eyes at Jasper.

“He’s not wrong” he then said turning his gaze back to Raven and smirking. He stared at her for a little too long tho, and it made her uncomfortable.

They spent a few hours talking and Raven got to know all of them, or at least most of them. Murphy seemed to be a mysterious, secretive kind of guy, he didn’t really talk much except to joke around and make inappropriate remarks to his friends which made Raven cringe but none of them seemed to care.

Raven noticed him staring at her a few times, she could feel his gaze on her when she wasn’t looking which made her uncomfortable but somehow turned on at the same time. She could feel some kind of tension between them and found herself liking it, and she hated the fact that she actually liked it. _What the fuck is happening to me, why am I turned on ugh, get yourself together Raven_ she thought to herself and then heard Octavia calling her name, snapping her back to reality.

”Raven? Ray? Reyes!?” She blinked ”Sorry, what?" she said turning to Octavia waiting for an answer.

”Well, Monty was asking you where you did your studies" the brunette replied giving her a narrowed look.

”Oh, um well i never left Arkadia until now, so Arkadia University, mechanical engineering major...” she told them and Murphy let out a snorty laugh which made Raven give him a confused look.

”So you’re a mechanic?” he asked her amusement in his voice.

She eyed him before replying ”Yeah, why’s that supposed to be funny?” she told him with attitude. Raven wasn’t one to mess with, everyone who knows her knows that. 

”Nah, It just surprised me is all” He told her with that smirk of his.

”Why? ´Cause women can’t be mechanics? Yeah get over it, John” she replied but she wasn’t mad, her voice had a playful tone in it. And her eyes were playful as well, staring at him. She called him John on purpose and everyone knew that. Clarke and Octavia gasped and Jasper screamed “ohhhh”. Everyone else widened their eyes in surprise.

Murphy clenched is jaw, staring at Raven ”Oh, so you want to play that game tonight Reyes? On the first night we meet, really, you sure you want to do that?” his tone wasn’t mad either, it was calm, and playful like hers. He didn’t have his smirk tho.

Raven let out a sight, letting her eyes go up and down Murphy’s body, even tho they were sitting and she couldn’t see him in his entirety. She looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes. Everyone else was still silent, Raven knew they could feel the tension in the air tho which made her feel dizzy.

”Depends what game it is” she finally replied, with a smirk like the ones he was giving her througout the night. 

”Okayy! I think that’s enough flirting for today! What if we go at my place to continue this party?” Clarke said breaking the tension between them, much to everyone’s relief.

”Yeah that’d be great, thanks!” Octavia agreed and pretty much everyone else agreed as well.

As they were walking to exit the pub, Raven could still feel Murphy’s eyes on her and _damn it_ , as much as it bothered her, it also made her feel some kind of satisfaction, knowing that she has that effect on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Please note that this is the first fic i’ve ever written, I’m very well aware that it’s not perfect. Also know that English isn’t my first language which is why I probably made some mistakes. Let me know if you like the beginning or if you think i should change anything or improve my writing i’d really appreciate that! I’ll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and have a great day/evening!!<3


End file.
